


This Went Better Than Planned [Valki Week Day 7- Valkyrie]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, great wholesomeness, val and thor being adorable bffs, valkyrie deserves warmth kindess and freindship!, valkyrie hates her brithday but some kind words gave her a change in heart, valkyrie learns the importance of her friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Prompt: “Why’d you stop? That felt nice.”This story takes place at the exact same time as "This Is Not A Good Situation" but from Valkyrie's point of view.Valkyrie [Brunnhilde, as her friends call her] is sent out to Alfheim to look for Asgard's hidden family vaults. It's her birthday and she is more than thrilled to be anywhere else other than home. If she's lucky, she will need to spend all day out and away from any attention. A surprise guest changes the way she sees her life.





	This Went Better Than Planned [Valki Week Day 7- Valkyrie]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Valki Week! I can't believe I did it! I actually completed all seven days. This is a big accomplishment for me and I want to thank everyone who supported or showed love to my stories. I'm a bit sad that it's over, but also glad because it revived my creative spark. So, who knows what I got next, but each prompt really showed me different sides of fanfics that are fun and interesting and don't have to follow the same structure I've been previously doing.  
> So, this story follows, [ This Is Not A Good Situation ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569109) but takes it from Val's point of view! You don't have to read that one first because each character is on their own adventure and only sometimes does their story cross over. Feel free to go back though if you need a refresher!

“Why’d you stop? That felt nice.” Loki gives a low chuckle.

Brunnhilde rarely wakes up in a good mood this early, which is why she normally likes to wake up her partner with a snuggle before she leaves. Usually, it puts her in a better mood than stepping out of the warm bed alone.

She leans in for a kiss on the cheek and steps out. Explaining everything she will be doing today while getting dressed.

“Tonight?” Loki perks up his head and raises an eyebrow. “What’s tonight?” Loki says, with a tone of concern.

Brunnhilde fights back a smile. Her birthday has always been something she’s kept to herself. She seldom mentions her birthday and never brings it up when the date approaches. Fortunately, these past two years of pure chaos and apocalypse scares gave her room to evade any birthday crisis. If she didn’t let it slip out to Thor one drunken night, she would have got out of this year unscathed. Now, she’s forced to go to a fest she never asked for.

Frankly, she finds it adorable watching Loki’s eye twitch when she casually brings it up. Is it wrong of her to kind of make him shift in his bed like that? Maybe it’s because nobody has ever cared for her since she met the two brothers.

“Oh, what a good boyfriend you are. “She leans forward for a kiss goodbye. “I don’t think anybody has forgotten my birthday like you do,” she gives a mocking grin. .

“Didn’t forget.” Brunnhilde fights the urge to laugh. The poor thing is doing his best to not show any sign of distress. The way his voice cracks. How he’s hiding his hands under the bed sheets to conceal any fidgets.

A warning bell rings in her head.

_I need to go before I embarrass myself staring!_

Brunnhilde opens the door to step out.

“See you tonight,” she winks.

Brunnhilde steps out the front door and pauses.

She’s still new to this whole relationship. It’s been awhile since she has committed to anybody longer than a month. She feels guilty at the thought that telling him would have been the better choice rather than dropping it last minute.  Should she have reminded him not to worry and get her anything extravagant for her birthday?

_Oh well, it might make him feel better if he does._

She could use a surprise for today.

* * *

“Your majesty!” Brunnhilde gives a mocking bow. “You called for me at such an irritatingly early hour?”

Thor flashes a bright smile that reaches his working eye.

“Only because we have a busy day, today!”

“ _We?_ ” Brunnhilde knits her eyebrows.

“I wanted this to be a surprise. I’m going to join you for this quest in Alfheim!” Thor holds open his arms. “Surprise! Happy birthday my dear friend,” Thor says and adds under his breath, “And hopefully, future sister in law!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Brunnhilde shifts uncomfortably and feeling her cheeks flush. “Why would you be joining me?” She dodges _that_ topic.  

“Well,” Thor stands up from his throne and moves closer, “For one thing, it will distract you while your feast is being prepared!”

“Not very good with secrets, are you?”

“Ah, you were going to figure that out soon enough!”  Thor gives a lighthearted laugh. “And another, you’ve been working non-stop looking for Asgard’s vaults. I want to join you and take some of the weight off your shoulders.”

“That’s nice of you, Thor, but I can handle everything-

Thor holds up a hand and stops her. “Nope, you can’t change my mind. Besides, I haven’t been to Alfheim in ages. I hope they still have that faerie floss I love so much!” His cheeks perk up at the childhood memory. Midgard has a mockup, but it’s not quite as delectable as the one in Alfheim. “It does wonders for your teeth _and_ it tastes absolutely sweet! My breath’s going to smell like a fresh spring for a week!”

He remembers he used to tell his brother it was made out of real fairies just to see the look of disgust on his face. He had to pay for that one dearly.

“Gross,” Brunnhilde winces. “But, accurate. If you insist to come, let’s find that vault and...get you your floss!”

Thor clasps his hands and holds up Stormbreaker. He holds a hand out for Brunnhilde to take and they take off in an instant. Traveling by axe isn’t Brunnhilde’s preferred choice of transportation, but she’s not going to complain if it gets her there faster than the spell would have. Magic is always shaky.

They land in front of- what appears to be- a large tree-house. Alfheim has a talent for weaving their architecture with nature. This appears to be the palace. Two elves step out and proceed to almost glide over. One of them is wearing a long gown with the most beautiful detailing. Her friend, is wearing a tunic in similar colors.

“Hello, your majesty!” The two elves give a bow. “We’ve been told you were coming. My name is Rina I’m the queen’s advisor and this is my lover Rychell!” She motions.

Brunnhilde holds back a look of surprise. Alfheim seems to skip the formalities and show no shame in their pleasures. She forgot how carefree this realm is.

“Rina, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Thor nods. “This is my head of the Valkyries, Brunnhilde!” He motions with a look of pride. “As you know, we’ve been searching for my father’s vaults. The Queen mentioned that there were some here.”

“Of course!” Rina says with a bright tone. “Yes, there are several-” Rina pauses to think. “Hundred I estimate.”

The two drop their jaws.

“I’m sorry, did you say _several hundred_?” Brunnhilde can feel the ground becoming uneven.

“Give or take a few!” The elf waves a hand. “We’ve been in good relations with your father for ages, we’ve kept things in each other’s realms. Just in case,” she giggles.

Thor lets out an exasperated sigh, “Alright, well, I’m sure we can open up a few today and come back another time!”

“Oh,” the elf frowns. “I’m not too sure about that. You see, his vaults are locked tight. It’s not something even _we_ could open effortlessly.”

Thor’s face sinks. “Oh,” he says, with a small tone of defeat.

“But,” the elf interjects. “I’m sure Rychell can help you. He’s quite talented and if we’re lucky, we could have one open by tonight!”

“Tonight?” Thor exclaims.

“Is that not soon enough,” Rina frowns.  

“Actually,” Brunnhilde steps forward. “That is more than enough! We’re not doing-

“There _is_ an event tonight for my,” Thor notices his companion's warning glare. “Friend.”

Rychell steps forward and gives a reassuring smile.

“I promise you, your majesty. I will work extra hard and be sure to get that vault open on time!”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Thor gives a hopeful look.

“No trouble at all!”

“Oh good,” Brunnhilde sighs with a look of defeat. If the Norns are on her side, the vault will somehow cave in on itself and they spend all night picking rocks out.

* * *

“Okay, that didn’t work,” Rychell smooths his hair back and brushes the soot out of his face, “Touching the door only irritates the vault. Maybe if I use a more _gentle_ approach.” The elf rubs his hands and lets magic crackle out.

Brunnhilde sinks to the ground and rests her elbows on her knees. They’ve been trying to open the vault for an hour and not a single incantation has worked. If this spell doesn’t work, they might have to resort to potions that will melt the iron door.  

Thor sits next to Brunnhilde and crosses his arms.

“We’re still going back for your birthday, you know?” Thor leans to Brunnhilde and whispers. “Even if we can’t open this today, we’re going back.”

“Why?” Brunnhilde shakes her head.

“ _Why?_ ” Thor repeats and gives a look of confusion.

“Yes, why is that so important to you?”

“Because,” Thor gives a brittle laugh. “It’s your birthday. Don’t you wish to spend time with your friends.”

“I want,” Brunnhilde grits her teeth. “I want it to be _normal_. Where nobody cares or even knows that today is anything more significant than another day. Maybe even finish Breaking Bad if I'm lucky,” she sighs.

Thor clicks his tongue. “Oh, Brun. When has it ever been that way?” He wraps his arm around her shoulder. “And when have we ever _not cared_ for you? You’re family, now.” He gives a gentle squeeze. “Whether or not you are with my brother, we will always count you as family!” Thor gives a warm smile and drops his arm.

Brunnhilde’s throat tightens. She can feel her chest warm up at what he said. She begins picking at the blades of grass, wondering exactly if this is how it’s supposed to be. Having a place where people care for her and want to see her happy. She hasn’t felt this type of warmth since living in Valhalla with her sisters.   

Rychell stops mid-incantation and takes a deep breath. “Hold on, I’m out of breath here. I will resume in a moment!”

Rychell takes a step back and finds a tree to rest against. The elf closes his eyes and uses the energy of the tree to replenish his lost energy.

“That’s alright Rychell. You can rest. Brunnhilde and I will examine the vault.” The two approach the door and study the strange engravings on the door.

“None of these seem familiar to me,” Thor frowns, “They don’t look like runes, but there’s something odd about them. Like,” Thor takes a closer look and tries to read each marking. “I’ve seen it before, but I haven’t. Does that make any senses?”

“Not really,” Brunnhilde mutters.  

The door is made out of a solid iron-like metal with curves and ridges covering every inch. Brunnhilde purses her lips and tries to make sense of the shapes. Thor’s beginning to make sense. She has seen this before, but she also, hasn’t. She takes a step back and her eyes widen in awe.

“Thor!”

“Hmm?” Thor answers while keeping his focus on a square inch of the door.

‘The door. It’s Yggdrasil!”

“What?” he slowly turns around.

“It’s a large engraving of Yggdrasil. The tree of life. The tree that holds all the nine realms together.”

Thor steps back from the door and lets out a small laugh.

“Well, so it is!” Thor turns to his companion, “Well done, Brunnhilde!” He gives a pat on her back.

“So, what do you think it means?” Brunnhilde tilts her head.

“Well, Yggdrasil means _life_. It’s everything and everywhere. It’s where my father and his father and his before began!”

Thor approaches the door. The energy coming from it doesn’t appear threatening. It feels more inviting for him. Thor brushes his finger against one of the branches. The entire vault gives a brief glow, leaving behind only two out of the hundreds of branches deeply vibrating under his finger.

One branch, starts from the center of the tree and reaches outward. A second one, begins from the center and stretches all the way down to the bottom.

“Asgard and Jotunheim,” Thor knits his eyebrows. “This isn’t just a Yggdrasil tree,” Thor gapes, “This is a _family tree_. These vaults already know who can touch them.”  

Thor gently touches the branch leading upward and feels a shift in the door. The branch moves outward and forms a handle for Thor to grab.

Thor wraps his hand on the handle and pulls. With little effort, the vault swings open.

“Remarkable,” Rychell stands up from his tree and carefully approaches the door.

Thor takes the first step inside and his heart plummets.

The vault is as good as empty. Not even a single cobweb left behind. His eye casts downward and he frowns. The only thing left inside is a tiny box.

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry your majesty.” Rychell gives an apologetic look.

Thor keeps his head down, he can hardly hear anything. A persistent ringing is in his ears.

“My father made me waste my time,” his jaw clenches, “For one stupid box?” He motions around him. “This whole vault meant to confuse and tire us is all so he can keep a little box safe?” Thor can feel his forehead tense. He thought his father had some sort of plan. Maybe these vaults would have something Asgard can use to revive itself, but it only seems that his father took the chance to play a pointless joke on his family. “And there are hundreds of these stupid vaults with probably _nothing in them_!” he shouts.

Thor can feel his pulse pounding in his neck. He fights back the tears wetting the back of his eyes.

“Thor,” Brunnhilde snaps him out of his rage. “The sky is getting dark. Don’t start a storm in Alfheim. They wouldn't thank you for that.” She places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Thor leans in to her touch and pulls her in for a quick hug.

“You’re right, my friend.” He sniffs. “We’ll figure something else out. Everything will be fine, you’ll see.” Thor gives a weak smile.

Brunnhilde bends down and examines the box.

“Maybe we could somehow use this. Might as well, it will do no good sitting in here.”

“You’re right,” Thor claps. “We can examine the box back home.” The God of Thunder reaches down to pick up the box and is thrown back in an instant.

The box shakes violently and cracks open.

A large beast steps out of the small box. Almost as if was made of liquid and morphs into shape. The beast looks like an oversized cat. It towers over Thor and has the longest fangs he has ever seen on such an animal. The beast has an air of familiarity. It looks like something Thor has seen before. Perhaps in his childhood when he would play with his brother.

“Oh, goodness!” Rychell shouts! “I’ll go inform the Queen and get reinforcements.”

Thor holds out a hand.

“No!” He stops the elf. Thor lets Stormbreaker slip into his hand and feels his armor assemble. “I know what has to be done! Brun, keep Rychell out of the way.”

Brunnhilde obeys and ushers the elf out the door. She hopes her friend can handle it himself.  

Thor winds his axe back and feels the electricity charging in his hands. The beast lets out a loud roar that can be heard for miles. Thor releases his axe and lets the lightning wrap around the monster. The beast screeches and falls back.

The effort to defeat the beast was easier than Thor thought. The large cat vanishes and leaves behind a silver key.

Rychell fans himself and approaches Thor. “Well, reporting this to The Queen is not going to be easy.”

“I’ll help you,” Thor gives a gentle pat on the elf’s shoulder. “It was _my fault_ , after all.”  

“That was a bit of a letdown,” Brunnhilde returns to Thor’s side. ”I’m not going to lie.” She laughs. “I was hoping I got to use Dragonfang and put up a fight.”

“That’s because it’s not a fight.” Thor bends down and picks up the key. “ That beast was something my father used to tell Loki and me about. It was nothing more than a bedtime story. All it needed was to know I was a son of Odin!” Thor smiles.

“Your father really does have an odd sense of humor.” Brunnhilde’s lips thin.

Thor studies the key and searches the vault. Almost as if he summoned it, a small door materializes in front of him.

“Here’s hoping there’s not another box inside.” Thor grumbles.

Thor puts the key inside and gives a turn. The door swings open and lights up the room.

Thor and Brunnhilde stare in awe at all the treasures inside. While there isn’t much gold or money, what is inside is more valuable than they knew.

“This!” Thor rushes to a large trunk. “This is my toy box. Father put it all _here_?” Thor takes another scan around. The vault has a mix of all sorts of odds and ends. Some things, he recognizes. Art pieces, furniture and miscellaneous items in his childhood. There is even a small stack of books he recognizes that used to sit on Loki’s desk.

“Loki isn’t going to believe this!” Thor breathes.

Brunnhilde scans the room carefully and gives a sound of interest.

“Thor, there are a lot of things here!” She frowns. “More than there should be if this was meant for an emergency. Not to mention, there are hundreds of these all over the place. You don’t think…” She turns to her friend.

“That my father predicted Ragnarok and knew we would need these things?” Thor finishes.

“Precisely.”

They take a tour deeper in the vault and Brunnhilde’s breath hitches.

“Thor!” She points. “Do you know what that is?”

“Armor,” he gives a shrug.

Brunnhilde quickens her pace and dashes towards the end.

“These are Valkyrie armor!” Brunnhilde mutters. She runs her hand over the metal plates. “Some of these are old. Before my time! Your father kept all of the armor?” She turns to Thor. “Down to the last war. Even the end of the Valkyrior.”

“I-I guess so.”

Brunnhilde scans each and every piece of armor. Some of them looked a bit dated and remembered them on display at her school. Others, she recognized too well. She could put a name and a face on the Valkyrie who wore it. A pang snags in her chest. Brunnhilde takes a deep breath and steps back.

“If this is too much for you,” Thor puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, “You can wait outside.”

Brunnhilde looks up and wipes her face. She didn’t even realize she was crying.

“No, I’m fine! I’m actually more happy than sad,” she gives a brittle smile. “I need to see this. Pay my respects.” Brunnhilde approaches Thor and leans in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He places a gentle hand over her head.

“For... _everything_ and giving me a chance to be here. I couldn’t thank you enough.” She holds back a wide grin. The last thing she needs, is to get over-emotional and start telling him this is the best birthday ever. Even if it’s the truth.

“Of course,” Thor pulls Brunnhilde closer and places a chaste kiss on the top of her head. “You’re my friend and I’m happy for you.” Thor can feel a small tear escape his eye and drip on Brunnhilde’s shoulder.

“Hey! Don’t start getting all poetic. That’s Loki’s job!” Brunnhilde steps back and gives a playful jab.

“Never been good at poems,” he shrugs. “Too much guesswork. I preferred long stories or songs! Speaking of,” Thor throws his arm around her shoulder, “What _did_ my brother plan for you? Something extravagant, I wonder. Romantic, maybe?” Thor puckers his lips and makes a kissing noise that makes Brunnhilde roll her eyes. She wonders if The God of Thunder ever grew out of his adolescence.

“Nothing,” Brunnhilde pushes Thor’s teasing face away. “Or nothing, _yet_. I might have not told him about my birthday until this morning,” she says with a tone of guilt.

“Oh Norns,” Thor drops his arm and scowls at Brunnhilde. “I know he’s not taking that well. Probably off somewhere punishing himself or stealing something from the giants, again,” he mutters.   

“I’m sure he’s fine!” Brunnhilde says hopefully.

“Maybe, but maybe not,” he frowns. “Loki never does anything in halves and his presents are no exception. He’s probably in a panic, right now.”

“If he destroyed anything, I’m sorry,” Brunnhilde bows her head. “It was probably not the wisest decision.”

“Well, we should get back then before anything gets out of hand,” Thor motions out the door. “Now that we opened _one vault_ we only have several hundred to go!”

Brunnhilde throws her head back and groans. It was a good thing Thor came along or these vaults might _never_ have seen the light of day. 

* * *

"Thor! Your beard." Brunnhilde motions to The God of Thunder's face.

Thor reaches up and brushes the multicolored fluff stuck in his beard. Brunnhilde wants to laugh. He looks like a child with the faerie floss all over his face. He hasn't stopped snacking on it since the elves carted an entire supply worth of it to send back to New Asgard.

“Thank you very much, Rychell for all of your help!” Thor gives a bow, his faerie floss still clutched in his hand. He pops another piece in his mouth and smiles at the sweet confection melting in his mouth.  

“Of course, Asgard will always be Alfheim’s friend. We are more than happy to help your realm!” The elf gives a humble bow. “Oh, one more thing. We were informed that it’s your birthday!” Rychell motions to Brunnhilde.

Brunnhilde fights back the urge to roll her eyes. Is Thor going to tell everyone?

“Oh, you don’t need to do anything for me.” Brunnhilde smiles politely.

“Oh, but I must! Alfheim loves to celebrate birthdays. They’re the most anticipated day! The least we could do is leave you with a gift.”

“Oh, I hope nothing extravagant.” Brunnhilde gives a nervous laugh. “I don’t think I would be able to pay you back.”

“Oh, of course! Nothing out of the ordinary, just a small trinket to take home!” The elf calls over a servant to bring over the gift. “Happy birthday, miss!” The elf hands her a small pegasus figurine.

Brunnhilde stares in awe at the gift. She gingerly picks up the toy and gives a fond smile. Some tears are welling up in the back of her eyes and she uses all her strength to keep them back.  

“Thank you! This is very kind of you.” Brunnhilde squints at the detail. “It looks almost real!”

“It’s a fun gift to give children, here, but considering your heritage, I believe you would appreciate it even more!”

“It looks absolutely stunning!” Thor leans forward and inspects the detailing on the wings. “Well done!”

“I like to think of myself as a good gift giver!” He beams. “You won’t be disappointed for this one. It will take you back to your childhood,” the elf smiles sweetly.

The two say their goodbyes and Thor summons Stormbreaker. They take off in an instant and land in front of the palace doors.

“Stay in your apartment until I tell you to come out!” Thor orders and pushes his friend towards her apartment.

“Whatever,” Brunnhilde rolls her eyes and adds a tone of annoyance she doesn’t quite feel. Thor would be over the moon if she mentioned she was even a little bit happy about tonight.

Brunnhilde walks home with a little skip to her step. Perhaps this feast won’t be _the worst thing_ to happen to her. She only hopes Loki didn’t lose his sanity while she was gone.

“Hey, Brun!” Korg waves a hand as he passes her way. “Black or blue bow tie?” Korg pulls both up towards his chest.

“Black!” Brunnhilde smirks. “Gives you a look of sophistication.”

Korg thanks her.

“Hope those elves weren’t too much trouble,” he says while fastening his bow tie. “They’re tricky things. A lot shorter than I thought!”

“Korg, when you’re as short as me, everyone’s a skyscraper!” Brunnhilde fumbles for her keys. Not quite paying attention to what he’s saying.

Korg’s eyes widen. “Oh, right. I wasn’t supposed to talk about it!”

“What?” She pauses mid-air.

“See you tonight!” Korg waves to her goodbye.

Brunnhilde stands still. Korg always seems to be following his own story. She shrugs her shoulders and opens her front door. She steps forward and pulls out the trinket curiously. The elves did mention that she wouldn’t be disappointed.

Then again, it probably would be more exciting if she waits for Loki and they both enjoy it, but the toy seems too tempting for her to not want to play with right away. Perhaps she could give it a little test and show him later.

Brunnhilde inspects the figurine and finds a small string attached to the belly.

_Hmm. a firecracker, maybe?_

Brunnhilde pulls tightly on the string and is thrown backwards. A wave of shock goes up her spine when her butt makes impact with the hard ground.

“Ugh,” Brunnhilde rubs her tailbone, “Is that a joke? How is being thrown in the air supposed to remind me of my childhood?”

A sudden gust of wind tickles her hair and Brunnhilde looks up in awe.

A life-sized pegasus stands in her front doorway and begins flapping its wings.

“Oh shit! That’s not good!”

The pegasus opens its grey muzzle, lets out a loud neigh and starts kicking the tile.

“Okay okay! Easy boy!” Brunnhilde holds her hands up and squats below its belly to inspect. “Uh, I mean, girl!”

How is she supposed to take care of a pegasus, again? It’s been so long since she’s last seen one.

Brunnhilde darts into the kitchen and rummages through the fridge. There should be some carrots or anything at all to distract the beast.

She takes a quick scan of the kitchen and frowns.

_Shit, Loki took the grimoire!_

There could be something there she could have used! She takes a second glance and notes the countertop and frowns.

 _Who took all of the paring knives? Nobody uses those!_   

“Sweetheart.” Loki’s sudden voice makes her jump in the air.

“Yes?” Brunnhilde says, with the most casual tone she can muster.  

“Why is there a pegasus in our apartment?” He says, with a slight crack in his voice. Brunnhilde can practically hear a vein popping.

“Umm...it’s my birthday and I wanted to treat myself.” Maybe he will be forgiving if she plays the “birthday card” right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being here, again! I can't thank you enough. I hope you all enjoyed Valki Week and found something out of it that you loved! <3 I adore all my Valki Buddies!  
> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  
> 


End file.
